


Keep Me Close to Your Heart

by zzzz18



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I usually like angst so there might be some accidentally in here, It will be an accident because I wanted this to be really fluffy and nice, Romantic Fluff, i love these two so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzz18/pseuds/zzzz18
Summary: Due to her childhood Erin Gilbert is afraid of the dark. Jillian Holtzmann is in love with Erin Gilbert and spends weeks in the lab coming up with something to help and make her feel better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I bought a necklace from Etsy that contains something that looks like ectoplasm and it glows in the dark which gave me the idea for this story. I wrote this in my biology class instead of working so there might be some mistakes.

Holtzmann loves Erin so much she sometimes struggles to breathe. She just simply forgets how to. Obviously this is not logical but Erin Gilbert defies all logic and loving someone this much goes against all logic Jillian Holtzmann has ever known about love, they never seemed compatible. Holtzmann knows Erin can take care of herself but she can’t fight this overwhelming urge to protect her and care for her. This is not to say Erin cannot take care of herself especially on a bust she certainly can but she has a nasty habit of throwing herself in the way of danger in order to protect her team mates however they are all guilty of this. Erin Gilbert is one of the strongest people Holtzmann knows except for the fact that she is afraid of the dark, this is unsurprising considering what she has been through as a kid. When Holtzmann can’t sleep she goes to the lab to work and on her way she passes Erin’s room and sees that every light is on and Erin is laid rigid looking up at the ceiling. The concern for the physicist has been growing and growing and Holtzmann wondered if she actually only got more than a few hours of sleep apart from when it’s beginning to get light out and Erin could turn out the harsh, bright lights of her bedroom. 

No new equipment had been made for weeks and the other girls had not seen Holtzmann for what seemed like forever. Occasionally they would each take turns bringing her food and water and one day Erin cautiously wondered into the lab for the first time in days with a blanket and hot chocolate. She placed the hot drink on the side away from all the equipment and draped the blanket over the hard working engineer’s shoulders followed by a soft kiss on her head and ordering her not to ‘work too hard’. The girls would never ask what Holtz was working on after the first couple of attempts ‘nothing special’ was usually the answer so it seemed pointless to persist. Holtzmann didn’t want the others to know that she was working on something just for Erin, she knew she had feelings for her ever since she walked into her and Abby’s old lab before New York happened but since then Erin seemed to show no reciprocation of feelings so it seemed frivolous to waste time talking about it while the others gossiped. Instead, she joked around with her, flirting a little and showing her love in different ways knowing full well that it was the love you show that counts and not necessarily the love you wished you received. Little did Holtzmann know that both Patty and Abby were fully aware of Holtzmann’s feelings and were constantly giving each other knowing glances when Holtzmann flirted and when Erin blushed in return to these advances. Abby and Patty knew that if something didn’t happen between them soon then they would lock the two in a room with lovely food, wine and blankets until they realised what complete idiots they were being. 

One night a few weeks later was really bad for Erin. For once she had fallen asleep while it was still dark out but a nightmare had caused her to be shaken awake, she was drenched in sweat and could feel a panic attack starting. Her breathing was getting faster and faster, Erin felt like she was trapped in a hole and she couldn’t breathe. She tripped out of bed, practically falling, and ran to all the windows opening them al as wide as they would open. When she wasn’t feeling any better she started to make her way down the hallway that adjoins all the girls bedrooms and opened all the windows there then stumbling down the stairs she opened every window in sight

‘What are you doing Gilbert its December?’ Erin had unknowingly ran into the lab and was frantically trying to pry open the windows there. Erin was not stopping or responding so Holtzmann’s attitude had changed from joking curiosity to full on concern and worry

‘Erin stop, please. Babe please’ no response and she was already making her way into the next room to start opening the windows there. Holtzmann followed her and when Erin was about to stand on the oven to open she intervened. Erin’s franticness was interrupted by a soft and careful touch around her waist, Holtzmann had wrapped her arm around her making sure not to pull the physicist into a hug, as she desperately wanted to, trapping her more but instead allowing for a hug if she wanted one. Instead of a hug all of Erin’s weight dropped down and thanks to Holtzmann’s quick thinking, was caught and cradled into her chest, unconscious. 

The next thing Erin knew she was back in her own bed tucked up under her duvet but her head was cold. She reached up and found a cold and wet cloth pressed against her head, cooling her burning skin. She tried to sit up but was stopped by Holtzmann who gently eased her back in bed again making sure her head was rested comfortably on the pillows 

‘Hold up you’re not going anywhere mrs’

‘What happened?’ All Erin could remember was seeing Holtzmann’s face as she blacked out and falling into her arms

‘I’m not sure. You ran around the whole firehouse opening all the windows and you wasn’t responding to me. I put my arm around you to calm you before you did something stupid like climbing on top of the oven but you collapsed into my arms. Got to say Gilbert I didn’t expect you to swoon over me and my charms that dramatically’ Holtzmann joked attempting to wipe the look of overwhelming fear from Erin’s burning hot face. It wasn’t even this warm or red when she did that really cute blushing as a result of her flirting

‘I had a nightmare’ Erin replied after an eternity of silence ‘I dreamed the ghost from my childhood was here in the firehouse and I tried to find you guys but everywhere was pitch black and you were all gone. You had left me’

‘Thankfully Gilbert this is one of those nasty dreams that can actually be rationalised you see the ghost isn’t anywhere to be found and if it was I would be first in line to bust it. Secondly you never have to worry about us leaving you, we are your family and I would never, I repeat never ever do that to you’ It was Erin’s turn to comfort Holtzmann now as she wiped a tear from the blonde’s face whose hair was now loosely hung down.

‘Will you please stay here with me tonight?’ Holtzmann’s heart was racing at the thought of lying in bed with the woman she loved but right now Erin needed her ‘Of course’ she replied as she pulled the taller one of the two of them into the biggest hug she could manage and buried the two of them with blankets and as many snug things she could find and the two of them talked until they were both sound asleep in each other’s arms. It was the first time Holtzmann had slept in a week. 

The next day Abby had made coffee and was taking them to each girl’s rooms. She had just got to Erin’s when she noticed that the door was closed completely, she usually slept with the door slightly ajar in order for her not to feel completely trapped. Abby was aware of her panic attacks and helped coach her through them during their time in school together. Feeling concerned she popped her head around the door and felt instant release wash over her. There in the bed lying engulfed in Holtzmann’s arms who had a leg slung over her oldest friend’s body pulling her in closer. In order to not wake the two she retreated out of the doorway and placed their coffees next to the door hoping that they would wake up before they went cold. Trying to hold in the cheers she made her way back downstairs into the kitchen to tell Patty the good news. By the time Erin had woken up Holtzmann had left and Erin questioned whether or not she had dreamed the whole thing, trying to ignore her feelings of disappointment. Erin decided that even if last night did happen she still had to get on with her day and face Holtzmann whose legs had been entangled with hers and breasts pressed against her back. She had to face the woman she was now beginning to realise she had feelings for. In order to get on with her day she proceeded to get dressed and gathered up her notes that were spread all over her desk in the chaos that was the new theory she was working on. Holtzmann wasn’t in the kitchen when she went to get a fresh cup of coffee, Abby must have made her one and left it outside her door. She had started to make one for herself when Abby and Patty stumbled into the room together looking expectant at Erin as if waiting for her to say something 

‘Yes?’ asked Erin, confused

‘Nothing just wanted to see how you slept’ Abby asked coyly 

‘I slept fine thank you’ 

‘I bet you did!’ Patty exclaimed excitedly before they both linked arms and left the room in giggles. Confused Erin decided to ignore them and get on with her work. She grabbed her coffee and some fruit for breakfast and headed to her desk where she worked for hours undisturbed. When she was about to flip her desk in stressful despair she decided it was best to take a break and headed up to the roof to get some fresh air and a change of scenery. The thank you lights had all gone by now but the city still shone with the buzz of activity and life, it made a change from the death she usually saw and there wasn’t a more spacious, open aired area in the whole of the city. She didn’t know how long she had been sat up there when the door burst open and an ecstatic and more scruffy looking that usual Holtzmann appeared clutching a small box 

‘I’ve been looking for you’ 

‘That sounds a tad creepy Holtzmann’ Erin joked glad that things weren’t awkward between them

‘Sorry. I didn’t mean for it to be I really was looking for you’ For a second Erin thought she saw a flash of hurt across Holtzmann’s face but that disappeared when Erin glanced to what she was clutching in her hands 

‘It’s for you’ Holtzmann said as if she was reading Erin’s mind and she placed the box in her hands. 

Erin was speechless as she opened the box and saw inside was a thumbs sized jar with green goo inside attached to a chain ‘Is this why you’ve been shut up in the lab for weeks?’ Erin asked her voice catching as Holtzmann reached out her hand and Erin handed it over to her. Holtzmann unfastened the necklace 

‘May I?’ she asked and Erin turned her back to Holtzmann moving her hair out of the way for Holtzmann to fasten up the necklace around her neck. When it was secure Erin picked up the jar to examine it 

‘Ectoplasm?’ 

‘Yes. It’s actually the exact same ectoplasm that you were covered in at Aldridge House I had some in a test tube in the lab as a memento and I wanted you to have it’ 

‘Why me? ‘

‘Well… it seemed to like you and I wanted you to be reminded about where we were and where we are now and about how we all came together and how we always will be together. That was the start of our journey and I wanted that memory to be with you always’ 

‘Holtzmann…’ 

‘Also’ Holtzmann interrupted as she pulled out a torch from her pocket and shone the light over the jar resulting in the ectoplasm to glow in response. ‘It’s glow in the dark, I’m using an UV torch to light it up now but it can also be charged up by sunlight that was the hardest part to figure out. Now you don’t have to have all those lights on to sleep in this baby will stay lit up all night. You see Gilbert, this jar is like you it’s powered by a big star and keeps this within itself to shine for others, sharing its light with people who may be in the dark and need a little brightness in their life’. Erin didn’t know what to say she was so overwhelmed with emotion but she knew what she wanted. She wiped a tear from her face and pulled Holtzmann into a kiss that lifted her off her feet so much so that Holtzmann had to wrap her arm around Erin’s waist to stop them from toppling over. Holtzmann felt like she was floating and was thinking about how she wanted to stay in this moment forever when Erin pulled away from the kiss and pressed her forehead against Holtzmann whispering a ‘thank you’ before pulling her back into another kiss noting how she had never felt more happy and safe than ever before.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading let me know what you think since I have never wrote for Ghostbusters before and I wrote this in a 3 hour seminar. xx


End file.
